This invention relates to a phase change memory device and a method of manufacturing the phase change memory device.
A phase change memory device is disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2004-22653A, the document being incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
There is a need for a phase change memory device that has a phase change layer which is formed on an insulator layer and which does not easily peeled off or removed from the insulating layer during a heating process.